Thermal Analysis, or “TA”, describes a series of techniques to characterize a sample, or one or more physical properties of the sample, with relation to temperature, by applying a controlled temperature to the sample. Simultaneous Thermal Analysis (“STA”) instruments, otherwise known as Thermogravimetry/Differential Thermal Analysis (“TGA/DTA”) instruments, often use two discrete, symmetrical sample and reference crucibles or pans for analysis. The two crucibles are heated and/or cooled at a precisely controlled rate in a controlled environment. Differences in the thermal behavior of the sample caused by differences in specific heat, occurrence of an exothermic or endothermic reaction, or a phase change, can result in a temperature difference between the two crucibles that can be measured and used to characterize the sample.